1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to electrical appliance current supply control apparatus for preventing unauthorized supply to an appliance upon operation of a key operated control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art that permanently attachable key-operated on/off switches have been provided for preventing the unauthorized operation of electrical appliances in which a locking pin is required to be inserted through the standard openings of the standard prongs of an electrical cord whereby the appliance standard plug is permanently attached to an on/off switch control. In such known instances a key switch is utilized in addition to a locking pin for controlling the current flow in the electrical power supply to the appliance. An example of such means is found in Lindow et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,833 of Nov. 13, 1990; Lindow et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,360 of Dec. 10, 1991; McClead U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,199 of Oct. 29, 1991; and Hinton et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,743 of Jan. 27, 1981.
It is also known in the prior art to combine a timer and electrical receptacle controller for television appliances, and to embody the components of such a system in a container that can be key locked in closed position to prevent the unauthorized operation of the timer. Such a system is found in Leone U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,779 of Sep. 3, 1974.